The Wedding
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Acara pesta pernikahan Shiho Miyano dan Shinichi Kudo yang akan dilaksanakan di Tokyo dan Amerika serta keakraban Shiho M, Yukiko K, Ran H, Sonoko S, dan Kazuha T./One-shoot/ShihoXShinichi/BadSummary/
**The Wedding**

 **Detective Conan©Aoyama Gosho**

 **[Normal Pov]**

Di sebuah taman tampak seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang berlutut di hadapan seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Shiho Miyano, maukah engkau menjadi pendamping hidup ku? "

"A, aku... Aku bersedia Shinichi! "

Setelah itu, itu mereka berdua berpeluka sambil tersenyum bahagia. Orang orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang aku mengantarmu pulang. Dan jangan lupa minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan kita berdua, dan aku minta kau berdandan yang cantik. " Ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Hoo... Ternyata seorang detektif hebat dari timur mempunyai mulut yang cerewet juga, dan... " ledak Shiho sambil menyerigai.

"Dan? "

"Dan saat pesta pernikahan kita, aku tidak mau ada kasus kasus pembunuhan saat pesta sedang berlangsung. Kau kan magnet mayat, mengerti? "

"Oi! Oi! " Seru Shinichi

Selama di perjalanan pulang, mereka membicarakan acara pesta pernikahan mereka yang kan di laksanakan minggu depan.

 **[Shiho Pov]**

"Karna kau sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu. Dan ingat pesanku tadi, oke! " Ucap Shinichi

"Tidak mau mampir dulu nih? Atau minum teh dulu? "Tanya ku

"Tidak, nanti malam aku dan orang tua ku akan datang saat makan malam, dan kau harus memasak makanan yang enak enak. Sampaikan salamku untuk Profesor! " Ucap Shinichi sambil nyengir

"Ya, ya, ya, Baiklah! " Seru ku

Saat Shinichi pulang aku langsung masuk ke rumah dengan wajah berseri seri. Profesor yang heran + bingung dengan tingkah ku pun bertanya. Dengan gembira + hati berbunga bunga aku menceritakan kejadian di taman tadi.

"-Dan Shinichi bilang oramg tua nya akan datang saat makan malam nanti. Sepertinya aku harus berbelanja bahan masakan, karena seingat ku bahan masakan tinggal sedikit. " Ucap ku

"Tidak perlu Ai-kun! Tadi saat aku pergi dengan Shinichi-kun, aku sudah membeli bahan masakan, jadi kau tinggal memasak yang enak saja! " Seru Profesor Agasa sambil cengengesan.

Shiho hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian mengangguk.

"Lebih baik sekarang Profesor bersiap siap. Sedangkan aku akan memasak sekarang. Setelah Profesor bersiap siap, Profesor harus membantuku bersih bersih, dan juga saat makan malam nanti Profesor tidak boleh memakan makanan yang mengandung banyak kalori. " Ucap ku datar Sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Setelah semuanya selesai aku dan Profesor menunggu di sofa. Karena bosan menonton tv, aku membuka majalah fashion ku yang baru di belikan oleh Profesor. 10 menit kemudian, Shinichi dan kedua orang tua nya datang. Saat makan malam, saat makan malam, sebagian besar yang kami bicarakan tentang pesta pernikahan ku dengan Shinichi yang akan di laksanakan minggu depan di Tokyo dan bulan depan di Amerika.

Setelah itu Yukiko-baasan, dan Yusaku-jiisan pamit pulang ke hotel tempat mereka menginap, sedangkan Shinichi akan menginap di tempat Profesor untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Karena aku sudah mengantuk, aku pergi ke kamar ku meninggalkan Profesor, dan Shinichi yang masih asyik menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

 **-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-*!?*-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menembus jendela kamar ku membangunkan ku dari tidur lelap ku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sekarang aku akan bersiap siap, karena hari ini aku ada janji dengan Yukiko-baasan untuk pegi ke spa dan berbelaja keperluan ku,karena acara pesta pernikahan ku dengan Shinichi tinggal 3 hari lagi. Sekarang aku sedang berada di jalan untuk menjembut Yukiko-baasan di hotel tempat nya menginap. Sedangkan Shinichi, Profesor Agasa, dan Yusaku-jiisan sedang melihat lihat gedung dan yang lain nya yang akan di gunakan saat ra pesta pernikahan ku.

Karena aku sudah merasa fresh mendapatkan perawatan di spa aku dan Yukiko-baasan melanjutkan acara kami ke mall untuk mencari aksesoris untuk ku dan untuk nya. Karena merasa sudah lapar, aku dan Yukiko-baasan mencari tampat makan, saat kami mencari tempat makan kami bertemu dengan Ran, Sonoko, dan Kazuha yang sedang mencari tampat makan juga. Akhir nya kami makan bersama sama, sambil berceloteh ria. Ternyata saat itu Ran sedang mengandung selama 3 bulan, aku turut bahagia. Aku pun mulai memimpikan bagaimana rasa nya memiliki bayi yang lucu nan imut. Sore hari nya aku dan Yukiko-baasan pun pulang ke rumah, Yukiko-baasan dan Yusaku-jiisan akan menginap di rumah Shinichi, katanya ada beberapa keperluan.

 **[Normal Pov]**

Di sebuah altar berdiri lah mempelai wanita, dan mempelai pria yang akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka. Acara nya berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan apapun sesuai rencana. Saat ini sepasang pengantin baru itu sedang menyalami tamu tamu yang sudah hadir dan memberikan restu kepada mereka berdua.

"Selamat ya" Ucap Heiji sambil menjabat tangan Shinichi, sahabat sekaligus rival dalam menangani kasus.

"Selamat ya Shiho-san" Ucap Kazuha

"Selamat ya Shiho! " Ucap Sera sambil memeluk sahabat baik nya, Shiho.

"Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua" Ucap Sonoko

"Selamat ya Shinichi, Shiho. Semoga langgeng ya" Ucap Ran sambil tersenyum. Sekarang Ran sudah menikah dengan Saguru Hakuba.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita minna-san!" Ucap Shiho dan Shinichi secara serempak.

Setelah selesai acara salam menyalam mau pun berfoto bersama, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Para undangan serta sahabat dari Shinichi dan Shiho pamit pulang. Serta sang pengantin yamg sudah menghilang ke kamar mereka.

 **[Shinichi Pov]**

Huh... Hari ini cukup melelah kan untuk ku dan Shiho tapi, tak apalah yang penting sekarang Shiho sudah menjadi milik ku seutuh nya... Saat ini Shiho sedang melepas aksesoris yang ada pada wajah cantik nya. Sedangkan aku sekarang sedang berbaring di kasur ku yang empuk.

"Shiho" Panggil ku

"Apa? " Jawab nya Ketus seperti biasa.

"Oh ayolah... Bisakah kau berbicara lebih lembut kepada ku? " Ucap ku sambil memelas

"Apa itu perlu? " Tanya nya sinis

"Hub... Setelah ini kau mau apa? " Tanya ku

"Aku mau berendam, kenapa? Mau ikut? " Tanya nya

"T... Tidak, e... Etto a... Aku ingin k... Kau memakai g... Gaun t... Tidur yang a... Aku b... Belikan. " Ucap ku gugup dengan rona merah tipis di pipi ku.

"Emm... Baiklah, asalkan kau membelikan ku tas Fusae edisi terbaru" Ucap nya sambil menyerigai.

"Hah.. Baiklah" Jawab ku

"Terima kasih, Sayang! " Seru nya sambil mengecup pipi ku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

 _'Sepertinya besok, dia akan benar benar menguras uang tabungan ku-,- huh... ' batin ku_

 **-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-*!?*-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

Saat ini aku sedang menemani Shiho berbelanja sesuai janji ku semalam, ternyata dia benar benar menguras habis dompet ku. Dan lagi lagi dia meminta berbulan madu ke hawaii dan... Dan dia meminta ku yang membanyar semua barang barang yang dia beli!?

Oh... Sepertinya aku harus rajin rajin menabung untuk bisa membayar semua barang belanjaan dia dan semua barang yang ditaksir nya. Huh... Sepertinya aku harus benar benar bersabar dalam menghadapi Shiho.

* * *

 ** _'Owari'_**


End file.
